


falling blossoms

by pepi_peachnbeans



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Gun Violence, Gun Wounds, Hurt, Just a drabble, M/M, Scars, mafia!au, physical injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: physical wounds heal, it's emotional ones that don't.





	falling blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song falling blossoms by heechul and kyung hoon  
> ngl ..... based off of sam and emily from twilight  
> i am a s l u t for mafia!au's dear lord

Mark Tuan was nervous as he stood at the doors, waiting for someone to come get him so that he could probably make the biggest business deal in his entire life. That within itself was terrifying, but it was who he was meeting with that made things a thousand times worse. He was meeting with _the_ Park Jinyoung and _the_ Im Jaebum.

He has heard rumors about the two of them for years now, and they were practically legendary, even outside of their home base of Korea. Their names had reached all the way back to L.A. where Mark is from.

Mark's sure it a lot of it has to do with the fact that the two are known for being ruthless, for the utter power the two of them held, by themselves, at such a young age. Or maybe it had to do with their love, something so rare in a business like this, loved ones normally don't last too long, accidents always happen.

Even they couldn't escape that.

Their looks was something that was always raged about, Im Jaebum for being so manly, handsome, all muscle and sharp lines. Jinyoung was the opposite, he was all lean muscle and curves, soft, a handsome angelic face, one that always had both men and women alike falling.

But then the accident happened and that changed.

Mark has never seen it for himself of course, but he's heard about it, how bad it turned out, how it ruined the beautiful face of Jinyoung.

Finally, a man walked up to him, tall, a baby face, yet with a sharp nose and a kind smile, "I'm Yugyeom, I'm assuming that you are the Tuan representative? Mark correct?"

"Yes."

"Great, they will see you now, though before I take you back there is a few things I believe I should let you know about first. Don't stare, Jinyoung is sensitive about it, and Jaebum will probably murder you."

At first, Mark didn't get it but then the realization hit him, "Oh you're talking about the accident..."

Yugyeom took him back down a ridiculously long hallway, into a room. There was two chairs, and the one was turned around so that he could only see half of Jinyoung's face, and the rumors were nothing in comparison to how handsome he really was. "You'll have to excuse him," and his voice was like the sweetest, softest, and most soothing liquid honey ever, taken from heaven itself, "Jaebum is occupied with something at the point, so I hope you're fine with just meeting with me. I'm not Jaebum, but I do believe I am competent enough."

"Of course."

Despite all of the warnings and the rumors, nothing could have prepared Mark for seeing the rest of Jinyoung's face. The side of his face was sunken in, like it the bone was collapsing in on itself. There was inflamed scar tissue surrounding the area, despite it clearly being an older wound. Then there was the purple and the silver scars, clearly from attempting to fix it. It made his eye sag down, and Mark couldn't find it in him to say anything, or find the will power to look away. He hadn't puked though, so that in itself was a bonus. An accident indeed.

Getting pulled out of his thoughts, Jinyoung was staring at him, his mouth tugged up in a sad smile, "Horrific, isn't it?"

"Does it still hurt?" Mark asked absent mindlessly, cursing himself for being so ignorant and thoughtless. He had literally just been warn that Jinyoung was sensitive about it.

Jinyoung seemed contemplative as he leaned his head into his hands, "Physical wounds heal, it's emotional ones that don't. Guilt can be an awful feeling. Interested in a story?"

With widened eyes Mark shook his head, "No, no, no, you don't have to share such a person story with me."

"I don't mind telling it," Jinyoung shrugged. "Not anymore at least."

Leaning into his hands, Jinyoung thought where to begin,

_They were young, and they were foolish. Both had been warned that they were going to end up being each other's down fall in which they responded with giddy 'fuck offs'. The two had always interpretated that they meant they would turn on each other one day, neither one ever thinking that someone would dare to use their love to get to the other._

_Jinyoung was used as a bargaining chip, because if anyone knew anything about Im Jaebum it was four things: he was hot headed, he was hot in general, he was sneaky, and most of all, he loves Park Jinyoung more than anything else on this damned planet._

_Somehow though, he had managed to keep he cool at seeing a gun held to his lovers head, as the old man held Jinyoung close into him, "I'll fucking shoot him Im, I will blow his brains out right here."_

_Flicking his eyes from the man, Jaebum stared into Jinyoung's eyes. He knew that look, that Jinyoung had something up his sleeve, always the one to have plans. When Jinyoung began to struggle and knock the gun out of the guys hands, Jaebum had taken that as his clear moment to just shoot him dead and get this done and over with._

_He never anticipated the guy grabbing Jinyoung and using him as a shield. The second that the bullet left the gun it was too late and all Jaebum could was shout, scream a sickly sound that pierced his ears as the gun clattered to the floor._

_Jinyoung crumbled right away, and there was so much fucking blood._

_Jaebum was moving right away, pushing that guy off of Jinyoung and getting on top of him beating his face in, and he didn't stop, not until he was passed out, and without a second thought he shot him three times._

_Turning around, it was like he couldn't feel a god damn thing as he zeroed in on Jinyoung's lifeless body. "No," he crumpled to his knees hands hovering over the body feeling for a pulse, and there was there. The tears were falling down his face, and he pulled Jinyoung close to him, cradling him like he was glass that would shatter and the slightest touch. He was screaming, for help, for Jackson.  
_

_Jackson had heard him, and then things were a blur._

_People were trying to take Jinyoung away from him, but Jaebum didn't want to let go. Jackson had to tear him away, and wrap his arms around him as he struggled so much. "Hyung, you have to let them take him or they can't save him."_

_When Jinyoung woke up next, it was to Jaebum staring down at him, the relief washing over his face right away, but then, the guilt and the shame. "Jinyoung I'm so sorry, I-"_

_"I love you," Jinyoung blurted out, not even needing all the pain medicine to say that. "Why can't I feel my face? Jaebummie? What happened? It hurt and-" his went quiet as he looked into the mirror that Jaebum held up to him. "Oh."_

Jinyoung didn't need to blame Jaebum, or hate him, Jaebum covered that enough, his self loathing never ending, even years after it happened.

Some time after Jinyoung finished, moving on from the subject quickly after that, they talked about business, and Jaebum had walked in. Jinyoung lit up like he was the sun, and Jaebum smiled back at him as he walked over, hand cradling the 'good' side of his face to press a kiss to his forehead, but Mark didn't miss the way that Jaebum looked at Jinyoung with all the sorrow in the world.

**_Physical wounds heal, it's emotional ones that don't_. **

**Author's Note:**

> this was an eh drabble y'all


End file.
